Curhat Anggota Hyotei
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Kali ini giliran anak-anak tajir dari Hyotei yang curhat! Akankah Sakaki-kantoku dengan rendah hati mendengarkan mereka?


_Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi, meskipun serialnya sudah berakhir namun tidak akan menghentikan 'aksi bejadh' saiia._

_Ini adalah 'lanjutan' dari 'Curhat Anggota Rikkai', fic gw sbelom nie... Gimana? Penasaran? Baca ajahhh!_

----------------------------------

Sakaki-kantoku sedang bersantai di ruang klub tennis Hyoutei Gakuen. Ia memang sedang melepaskan kelelahannya karena melatih tim tennis yang berisi orang-orang aneh. Tiba-tiba, Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ada foto seorang wanita cantik di dalamnya.

"Hanamura-sensei..." Mimik muka Sakaki-kantoku berubah ketika menatap foto pelatih Jyousei Shounan itu. Bagaimana Ia bisa mendapatkannya? Itu masih merupakan misteri terbesar di alam semesta ini.

"Kantokkuuuu..."

Sosok Gakuto, bocah berambut merah itu, muncul secara mendadak di ruangan klub dan mengagetkan Sakaki. Segera saja Sakaki menyembunyikan foto Hanamura-sensei.

"Oh, kamu Gakuto.. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakaki sambil menjaga wibawanya.

"Ehm, sebenarnya, aku ingin curhat.."

"Oh, baik.. Silakan duduk..." Sakaki mempersilakan Gakuto duduk di sofa mahal itu, "Memang apa masalahmu?"

"Sebenarnya.. Aku ini cukup populer di kalangan para gadis.. Tiap aku lewat pasti ada saja anak perempuan yang mencubit pipiku atau menepuk kepalaku, baik itu teman sekelas ataupun adik kelas.."

"Memang itu masalah besar?"

"Di situ masalahnya!" Nada suara Gakuto meninggi, "Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil seperti itu! Tahun ini aku 15 tahun!" 

"Itu kan nasibmu yang memang berwajah kekanak-kanakan.."

"Ahh, kantoku kok begitu?"

"Itte yoshi.." (itte yoshi 'you may go', atau 'kau boleh pergi')

Gakuto menatap pelatihnya dengan tatapan antara kesal, benci, dan marah. "Kantoku jelekk! Sia-sia aku kemari!" Gakuto pun berlari meninggalkan ruangan klub dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Huff, dasar bocah.. Mengganggu saja.." Sakaki mengeluarkan foto Hanamura-sensei lagi, "Nah, Aoi-chan.. Sekarang kita cuma berdua saja..."

"Kantoku.. Kau ada waktu?"

Sakaki menyembunyikan foto Hanamura-sensei lagi. "Yushi?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sosok cowok berkacamata Harry Potter itu tampak kebingungan.

"Ehm.. Ehmm.. Bukan apa-apa.." Sakaki pasang tampang berwibawa lagi, "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin curhat.." Sebuah kata-kata dari mulut si tensai Hyotei itu mengejutkan Sakaki. Sakaki melongo, tapi Ia langsung menutup mulutnya demi wibawa.

"Silakan duduk..." Lagi-lagi Sakaki mempersilakannya duduk di sofa mahal.

"Aku.. Aku tahu, aku memang tampan dan fans cewekku segudang.."

Sakaki mulai mencari kantong muntah.

"Ehh, tahan dulu, kantoku! Di sini masalahnya... Akhir-akhir ini, semua pembaca Prince of Tennis mulai pindah hati ke sepupuku, Oshitari Kenya yang dijuluki 'Naniwa Speed Star' itu.."

_(Eugenie juga XDD.. Yushi, gomen..)_

"Hmmm, habis memang tampangmu yang kayak oom-oom hentai sihh.."

"Kok kantoku begitu? Koharu dari Shitenhouji kan lebih mesum!"

"Itte yoshi..."

"MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Yushi kesal. Ia pun meninggalkan ruang klub dan kantoku-nya yang menyebalkan itu.

Sakaki mulai merogoh sakunya lagi, bersiap-siap mengkhayalkan Hanamura-sensei lagi.

"Kantoku..."

Sakaki tidak jadi mengkhayal lagi. "Siapa!" Tanyanya (bentaknya?) kesal.

"Ehhh.. Ehhh.. Maaf, kantoku... Ada waktu?" Pemuda berkalung salib itu tidak jadi masuk karena ketakutan melihat wajah Sakaki yang mengerikan itu.

"Jangan-jangan.. Kau mau curhat?" 

"Ehh, kantoku kok tahuu..." 

"... Silakan duduk..." Sakaki mempersilakan Ootori duduk. Habis ini, pasti sudah selesai! Sakaki terus berharap di dalam hatinya.

"I.. Ini... Menyangkut masalah antara aku dan Shishido-san...Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihatnya bersama seorang gadis sedang berduaan di belakang sekolah... Dan.. Kulihat..."

Mata Ootori berkaca-kaca, "Aku melihat Shishido-san memeluk gadis itu dengan mesra..."

"Hmm, kalau dia punya pacar, itu wajar, kan? Kenapa kau sewot?"

"kantoku tidak mengerti perasaanku!" Akhirnya Ootori menangis juga.

"Itte yoshi..."

"Tidak berperasaan! Huhuhuuuu..." Ootori berlari meninggalkan ruangan klub sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sakaki menatapnya dengan heran.

_Kenapa dengan anak itu? Bertepuk sebelah tangan? Seperti aku mencintai Hanamura-sensei?_ Sakaki jadi berpikir sejenak.

"Kantoku! Kenapa Chouta menangis ketika keluar dari ruangan ini?"

"Ehh, kamu Shishido.." Jawab Sakaki singkat, "Tidak apa-apa.. Tadi dia menonton film sedih di sini.."

"Ohh, syukur kalau begitu.. Sebenarnya aku punya masalah dengan Chouta..."

"Apa lagi?" Sakaki menunjukkan mimik muka bete. 

"Chouta.. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Ia melihatku berpelukan dengan seorang gadis.. Padahal gadis itu tersandung dan aku hanya menangkapnya... Mungkin Chouta menyukai gadis itu, makanya dia terlihat sangat down.."

_Dasar bodoh_, pikir Sakaki dalam hatinya.

"Chouta-kun memang sangat baik padaku.. Berkat dia pula, aku dikembalikkan ke tim reguler.."

_Itu kan berkat Atobe dan aku... _

"Selain itu, dia juga amat manis, nilai-nilainya selalu bagus, Ia juga disayangi teman-teman, junior dan seniornya karena dia amat ramah.." Muka Shishido bersemu merah.

_Hmmmmmm..._

"Tapi.. Dia itu cengeng sekali! Sudah sekian ratus kali kulihat Ia menangis.. Pernah Ia menangis karena serial anime favoritnya habis, atau ketika Ia melihat tukang sayur kepeleset dan dagangannya berantakan.. Dan, aku tidak bisa melawannya kalau Ia sudah mengeluarkan tangisan atau puppy eyes-nya.."

Sakaki terdiam sejenak.

"Itte yoshi..."

"SUNGGUH TERLALU!" Shishido meninggalkan ruangan klub dengan kesal. Ia merasa telah menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal yang sangat tidak berguna.

Sakaki diam saja. Kali ini dia menunggu kehadiran 'tamu tak diundang' berikutnya.

"Kantookkkkuuuuu..." Muncul sesosok makhluk berambut kuning yang hobinya tidur itu.

"Silakan duduk.. " Sakaki mempersilakan makhluk tak diundang itu duduk, "Kau mau curhat apa?"

"Hmmm, sebenarnya.." Jirou menggaruk-garuk kepala, "Ketika ketiduran di pelajaran seni musik tadi, aku bermimpi aneh.."

"Hmm, KETIDURAN DI PELAJARAN MUSIK?" Sakaki mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menimpuk Jirou.

"Ehhh, aku lupa kantoku yang ngajar tadi!" Akhirnya Jirou bangun, "Maa... Maap, kantoku! Tidak akan kuulangi lagi!"

"Bagus kalau begitu.." Sahut Sakaki dingin, "Lalu?"

"Aku bermimpi aneh..." Mimik muka Jirou berubah serius, "Aku mimpi, aku melihat Marui Bunta yang kuidolakan itu memakai baju maid berwarna pink.."

_Itu mah obsesi.._

"Lalu, aku melihat Ia berjalan bersama si orang Brazil dari Rikkai itu sambil bergandengan tangan.. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang mengganggu hatiku..."

"Hmmmmm..." Sakaki mulai menunjukkan reaksi ingin menjawab,

"Itte yoshi..."

Jirou keluar ruangan dengan bingung. Sementara itu, Sakaki tetap berada di ruangan, menunggu 'kontestan' berikutnya.

"Kantoku.." Sosok cowok berambut jamur itu muncul.

"Mau curhat? Silakan duduk.."

Hiyoshi tampak terkejut ketika kantoku-nya itu bisa menebak apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia duduk, kemudian mulai bercerita.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku ingin supaya aku terus bermain double dengan Mukahi-senpai.. Tolong jangan biarkan Oshitari-senpai bermain double dengan Mukahi-senpai lagi.."

"Kenapa?"

"Semenjak aku berpasangan double dengan Mukahi-senpai, aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh.. Aku tidak tahan kalau melihatnya menangis jika kalah dalam pertandingan.. Aku juga jadi nggak berniat untuk melampaui dirinya.."

Sakaki dan Hiyoshi terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Makanya, aku merasa sakit kalau melihat Mukahi-senpai berduaan dengan Oshitari-senpai.." Lanjut Hiyoshi.

_Itu mah cemburu.._ Komentar Sakaki dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh terus bermain double dengannya terus.. Itte yoshi.."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakaki-kantoku memberikan jawaban yang -lumayan- bagus. Hiyoshi pun meninggalkan ruangan klub dengan gembira.

"Mungkin sudah selesai.." Pikir Sakaki. Ia mulai mengeluarkan foto yang sudah lama tinggal di kantongnya itu.

"Kantoku?"

Sakaki terkejut. Ternyata si kapten yang narsis itu mau curhat juga!

"Kau.. Kau mau curhat juga lagi?"

"Kok tahu?" Atobe memilih sendiri Ia akan duduk di mana (tentu saja di kursi paling mahal).

"Ya sudahlah.. Kenapa?"

"Ehm, begini.. Sebenarnya aku punya masalah banyak.. Akhir-akhir ini, jumlah fans-ku menurun.."

"Ehh, kenapa?"

"Itu karena makin banyak tokoh yang muncul di serial ini!" Teriak Atobe, "Mulai dari si poni croissant Kite, si pembenci goya Rin, si gontakure Kintaro, sampe si tangan perban Shiraishi! Banyak fans-ku yang pindah hati gara-gara mereka!"

Sakaki terdiam. 

"Apalagi, pas serial The Prince of Tennis berakhir, masa kelulusanku nggak dikasih lihat?"

"Itte yoshi.."

Atobe keluar ruangan tanpa berkata-kata. Tidak lama setelah Atobe keluar, datang Kabaji yang mengantarkan mie pesanan Sakaki.

"Ahh, kamu Kabaji.. Terima kasih, ya.." Sakaki terlihat lelah.

"Usu."

"Ternyata cuma kamu yang tidak curhat.. Anak baik.."

"Usu."

"Kau tahu, klub ini punya banyak anggota aneh.. Bikin stress saja..."

"Usu."

"Hei, Kabaji.. Kau dengar tidak?"

"Usu."

Sakaki terdiam sejenak.

"Itte yoshi..."

-------------END---------------------

_Nah, gimana?_

_Yg suka komen yapz!_

_!Pengumuman!_

_Berhubung bentar lagi UAN, jadi saiia mungkin udah jarang submit dokumen lage.. Jadi yang kangen ma fic saiia (ada apa? XDD) masih bisa request, tapi saiia kerjakan stelah semua urusan UAN slese... _

_Makasih..._


End file.
